A Mage's Nobility
by Galm One
Summary: Here we find a young Mage torn into the middle of a war between Mages and Templars, with the Conclave destroyed Ameridan is thrust into events that shake the entirety of Thedas. Facing scrutiny for being a Mage by the Chantry, can this Mage stop the world's end and prove the Chantry's views on Mages are wrong? Read and find out. This M-rated, lemons in later chapters... slight M/M


**Chapter 1: Noble Birth**

 **30th of Parvulis 9:15 Dragon.**

Torches gleamed and flickered high on the towers of the Ostwick palace. Lanterns shimmered brilliantly in the courtyard a little way to the north. The flickering orange illuminated the grey marble of the late Amerian Ryan. Trevelyan the II, Knight and hero of the Ostwick Republic, lighting the way to the looming tower of the Ostwick Circle. As late as it was for the small kingdom, most people retired indoors with the coming of night. Only a few would occasionally disturb the cobblestone that littered the many pathways. It had been eight years since the then twenty-six year old Bann Arcturus Bryce. Trevelyan had been elected to the leadership of city, bringing with him at least a sense of order and peace to the ever-growing populace. Although Ostwick wasn't a large monarchy it had proven its dominance in the Free Marches time and time again, influenced by one of the many wealthiest and powerful family of Southern Thedas. The Trevelyans. A very large and well respected noble family, known for their bravado and tenacity. Amerian's great influence earned them the famous motto: _"Modest in Temper, Bold in deed"_ forever burn into the family's name for many generations to come.

This proud but noble family has also been known for its strict ties to the Southern Thedas Chantry, where as, intense faith runs strongly within the family line. Those who were born as the third, fourth child, or even a distant relative of the Tevelyan family line would never become heirs, instead would be sent off to become Templars or Sisters, thus serving the Chantry as a life long duty to the Family and the Maker. As powerful and noble heroics that may be, the noble house does have a infamous reputation with fighting amongst themselves for power and control. Both relatives; direct or distant would plot and scheme behind false politeness, and mannerisms to further improve their chances of gaining control of Ostwick. Like all signs of corruption; their attempts to overthrow governance always end in inevitable failure. Despite this, the city never cease to simmer, occasionally it will boil over, as the many members of the powerful faction strove for control goes unnoticed by the populace. The City of Ostwick, even a on jasmine-sweet evening in spring, one could almost forget the potent stench of the many stables if the wind was in the right direction. The moon had risen in the now-cobalt sky, looming over it as a host of attendant stars. Its light squeezed through the fancily white curved panes of the upper floors of the palace.

Occasional shadows raced along the walls of the palace hallway, growing ever more frequent with each passing hour. Something had stirred within the Trevelyan home. Suddenly, a long but desperate cry shattered the nights' silence waking anyone who were near the vicinity, echoing among the gilded white and velvet interior before going silent once more. Moments later, the shrill of sound came again this time in greater intensity, no doubt awakening the entire castle. The ear-splitting cries bounced off of the pearly white walls of the upper floors.

Sounds of hurried, but muffled footsteps pounded against the beautifully golden embroiled shining crimson that stretched vertically across its pearly-white center. The feminine cries of distress only grew in intensity and urgency as more and more people followed the sound to its location. It was coming from the last room of the palace corridor. Residents of the household peaked out their rooms in curiosity, trying to find answers of the sudden rush to the last room.

"Lyra?" Rumbled a deep but masculine voice rung vibrantly in the halls, plagued with worry; tangled in obvious distress. "LYRA?!" the voice cried out once more in hopes to get an response from her but only met with silence.

The woman's name would sing and dance in the air once more and yet again its answer was silence. The owner of the voice belonged to the aging Lord Arcturus Trevelyan, sprinting down the corridor as fast as his legs could carry him, in hopes find the cause of the woman's distress.

He came to a sudden halt, fear and worry stabs at his heart. within his slight muscular frame, his upon seeing a young woman, no older than the age of thirty, lying on the glistening white that covered the caramel wooden frame. Lyria, his wife and lover let out another blood-curdling howl, panting heavily as she gripped the sides of her swollen womb. Arcturus gently shoved his way through the stunned crowd of relatives, earning him disgruntled groans and squeaks from them. His heart sunk at the sight of his wife, her face twisted painfully as her chest rose and fell rapidly. The salty droplets pinned the thin streaks of her bangs against her forehead.

"Lyra?" Arcturus called to her once more as he made his way towards his distressed lover. "What's the matter, my love?"

Lady Trevelyan's eyes were screwed tightly shut, not able to make out her lover's call. The thininess of her angular brows smashed together in distress. The pain wracked through her body in thick hot waves forcing her to let out another agonizing shriek.

"AAAHHHH!"

The maidens and a few Sisters nearby quickly hushed her in unison, whispering silent reassurance to calm the growing fears Lyra was currently experiencing.

"Where's Arcturus," Lyra groaned loudly, oblivious to Arcturus's presence right next to her. "Where's my _husband_?!"

Arcturus reached for his lover's small hands, cupping them tightly into his, "I am here, Lyra. I am right here," he reassured more to himself then her. _'Will she make it through this? Please Maker don't let it come to this I-,'_ Arcturus mused in his thoughts for a few moments before being interrupted by another one of Lyra's blood-curdling screams. He winced, as he continued to watch the love his life; his soul mate scream in pain

Lyra felt small, but rugged feminine hands across her forehead belonging to none other Revered Mother: Calista as she pushes the bothersome moistened streaks of dark brown bangs and sweat from Lyra's eyes. That didn't last long however, Lyra let out yet another shriek of agony, as she mounted her feet into the silky sheets of the bed, drilling her long brown hair into the many pillows.

Arcturus rushed over to her in a instant his heart heavy with worry and fear. Lyra was heavy with her fifth child, which she knew it would be her last. Months before her discovery of her being with child the Revered Mother revealed that Lyra would not be able to bear anymore offspring for she developed a unknown condition that can put her, her newborn, or both at risk of serious complications or possible death.

Arcturus and Lyra was left devastated upon hearing the unsettling news. Lyra most of all took this news hard. For months on end she would spend most of the time in solitude in their master bedroom sobbing heavily. She felt that she had failed Arcturus for being unable to bare anymore offspring into the noble line. They already have four, all school-aged. Countless times, Arcturus reassured her that he was not upset nor was he disappointed with her, but his efforts were futile at this point since it only made her feel worse. Lyra focused her attention on the approaching male. Giving a weak smile before another wave of contractions slammed into her. She bellowed out her agony once again, tears forming as she shift her gaze fearfully at her worried-sickened husband. For the first time in many many years that she known him had ever seen Arcturus look so broken. It broke her heart upon seeing him like this. The lifelessness in every line of his aging features grew daily. It worsened the day the of news of her being barren. She knows he is hurting inside he just refuses to show it.

She wanted to give him the last few chances of extending their family together before she would accept her fate of being barren. She had to remind Arcturus countless times before that she would do this for him despite the potential consequences. This did not seem to faze Arcturus however, as he expressed his concerns numerous times about their current pregnancy and that there was always a chance that she could have a possible miscarry or worse. Lyra's stubborn and willful nature did not falter at the possibilities however. She was determined to give him this one last life gift of life even at the cost of her own life.

 _'Foolish wishfulness_ _'_ Arcturus thought, staring at the window to the outdoors; furrowing the arch of his thick brows. _'I can understand to why she wants to put herself through this to make me happy, but not at the cost of her own life.'_ The very thought of losing Lyra to childbirth did not sit well in response his stomach leap forward in a threat to spill its any remaining contents.

"My love?" Came her small voice, Arcturus immediately shot his attention to her as she spoke. "Forgive me my dearest husband. For everything." Lyra let out an exhausted sigh and turned her head away from him. Her chest heaving heavily from the exertion.

Arcturus could not believe what he was hearing from her. She was giving up. After all these wonderful years he had spent with her in loving marriage, she was giving up on him. He knew this pregnancy would have its risks that could take her life. But to give up on him hurt him a lot more then he could imagine. Guilt viciously tore at his heart as he bowed his head in shame. The twin ocean blue orbs suddenly disappeared from view and silently wept at the thought of losing the love of his life.

His slightly thick brows scrunched heavily together as the tears ran freely down his aging skin. It hurts. He moved a hand towards her soft milky beige skin, his thumb gently caressing against her cheek.

"Please do not give up on me, Lyra." He begged hoping to reassure her that everything would be okay but his voice betrayed him. "This is the greatest gift you could ever grant me, but I need you to be strong." He croaked again and lowered himself to her and planted a small kiss on Lyra's forehead as he pushed her moist bangs from eyes.

"Arcturus?" Lyra began until yet another unbearable wave of sheer pain took any words that may have formed in her mouth. She frantically fumbled to hold on to something. Anything! She can hold onto for dear life. She searched and searched until her small hand came to rest on Arcturus's large ones and squeezed it with all her might.

Arcturus groaned loudly in pain as her tiny hand constricted his left. _'Maker have Mercy! This woman has an iron grip!'_ Arcturus thought to himself as he felt the endless waves of numbness quickly crawling its way up from hand and up his forearm. The long pained cries of his wife echoed around the small room causing everyone present whence in pain from the shriek. Suddenly, Lyra went absolutely silent releasing her grip from his. Arcturus raised an eyebrow at the absent of pain and warmness of his wife's soft touch. Confused, Lord Trevelyan's sapphire orbs searched in desperation for any signs that she was okay.

"Lyra?" Arcturus urged as his voice soften."Lyra? Please answer me my love."

It felt like an eternity before she finally found her remaining strength to answered him. "Arcturus?" Lyra croaked as a wave of exhaustion immediately consumed her. She focused her remaining strength to him. Swallowing every inch of his worried-filled features. Before Lyra could open her mouth to speak; as a series of tiny wails interrupted her. Fear and concern left Arcturus in a instant. He shot up with new profound eagerness and excitement, not believing what he was hearing. Cries! Bless be the Maker! It was tiny cries! Lyra shift her gaze between her legs sobbed joyously at the beautiful sight of the tiny naked and bloodied being in the arms of Sister Hannah. Arcturus moved himself to the squirming newborn, amazement and relief pooling across his aged face.

"Congratulations my Lord." chirped the young Sister happily as she displayed the newborn to him. "It's a healthy boy!"

Arcturus suddenly wrapped his thick muscled arms around the small frame of the Sister, continuously announcing his gratitude and thanks to her. Lay Sister Hannah laughed lightly at the sudden display of affection from the aging Trevelyan she kept reminding him to be careful because the child is still in her arms. Which Arcturus immediately let go of her before letting out a sheepish chuckle.

Arcturus returned his attention on the small being. He broke down into a sea of tears as he gazed upon the sight of his new son. It was a miracle that they have a new child to welcome to the family. The child wailed cutely and kicked its frustrations and protests only earned him a light chuckle from his father. The healers quickly cleaned and wrapped the child in warm blankets despite receiving ear-splitting protests from the young noble. The healers made no delay on giving the rambunctious child to the awaiting arms of his father. The wave of cries immediately silenced by the new presence. Arcturus was met with two large orbs identical to his own. Shifting back and forth in curiosity. Studying every aspect of this male that holds him so gently.

"Hey there little one." Arcturus smiled warmly as he rubbed a thumb across the newborn's forehead, caramel skin glistened the light portraying his own and his mother's, greeted yet again by the cerulean that surrounded the child's pupils. "What's all the fussing about?" He continued before planting a loving kiss onto the child's head.

Before Arcturus could answer his own question, another prolonged cry rung in the air. The child once more wailed in protest of being startled, Arcturus instantly snapped his attention to his wife.

"Lyra?!" He called out in surprise as he gently handed the now upset child back to the waiting arms of the Sister. "Lyra? What's wrong love?" He urged again hoping to get an answer from his greatly weakened wife. He gently rubbed his thumb against the softness of her skin, often times cursing himself for ruining it with the roughness of his touch.

After a few minutes of Lyra failing to respond to her lover and the pain wracked through her body like an unforgiving storm, another series of wails came to the amidst. Arcturus only stared, mouth agape at the sight. Lyra struggled to slow her breathing but managed to get a glimpse at the new being and couldn't believe her eyes either. Not one, but two were born on this day. Twins. Nearly identical to one another. The only difference was the hair tone they both displayed. One had hair that was darker then night itself like his father while the other one displayed similar features but the child's overwhelming light chocolate that fully covered the child's head identical to his mother. The Trevelyan couple are blessed with two healthy boys, and their mother was still here to wittiness their birth.

The corners of Arcturus's mouth arched upwards before stretching widely across his aging features, his dark eyes instantly brightens in overwhelming joy! The very thought of this pregnancy and losing Lyra to childbirth absolutely terrified him. _'She has made it through. Blessed be the Maker, who watched her this day.'_ Arcturuslet a small grin creep across the wrinkle and scars of his moist lips. on the He now had two beautiful identical sons, both now fast asleep, unaware of the castle bustle that came here and there; cradled securely into their mothers' awaiting arms. This was a miracle indeed. A blessing from the Maker himself. He never thought to have conceive twins:identical twins at that;

"Well love," Arcturus let out a brief chuckle as the edges of his mouth lift slightly."You did it. You brought me two wonderful gems that I will forever cherish gratefully. Could never repay you for your courage, my love."

That brought a smile to the Lady Trevelyan's lips. She was definitely grateful to see that loving bright smile from him that she always adore. Most women aren't as lucky with high risk pregnancy.

Lyra studies her and Arcturus's creations, and sighed breathlessly, "What shall we name them?"

A brief huff escaped him and turned to face her. "You pick." Arcturus answered, his grin widens further. "After all, you've done most of the work."

Arcturus let out a light chuckle, earning him a small glare from her to which she couldn't sustain. Arcturus goofy nature never cease to amaze her and this is why she loved him so much.

Lyra turned her attention to the now sleeping newborn in her arms. "Hair as luscious and dark as the blackest of night. His eyes are as blue as the Amaranthine sea, to one so handsome can sway any indeed," she paused her little limerick upon seeing the young one stretch his tiny limbs and yawn before returning to his slumber once more.

Lyra giggled softly at the adorable gesture before continuing. "A fine man you will grow to be, Ameridan," she sung the newborn's name lovingly."The Knight of Ostwick."

"So that shall be his name," Arcturus smiled warmly. "Ameridan?"

 _'Ameridan.'_ Lyra mused the name she had chosen for him once again, loving the way it rolled in her head like serenade. _'A fine name, for a fine man you will grow up to be.'_

Arcturus took her silence and large apparent smile as a 'yes' and chuckled before returning his attention to the second male child that stares curiously at him in his arms.

"Then, I shall call you Cyrus," said Arcturus, pride swelling up within him. "The _sun_ that will light the way of the darkest path. Do not forget these words, my son."

"Cyrus and Ameridan," Lyra echoed him."Such fine names for the both of them."

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that's it for the chapter of 'A Mages Nobility' (Name change eventually) hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
